


After the Kiss

by bigwadofiron



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwadofiron/pseuds/bigwadofiron
Summary: This little fic is set between the Berserk chapters Confession (45) and Wounds (46) and is intended as a transition between these two. I tried to keep this as in-character as possible and be faithful to its source material.
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	After the Kiss

After a while, they let go of each other.

They were kneeling before each other, still processing what happened. It was complete new territory for the both of them. A moment of silence fell over them. This felt so strange.

“Still crying?”, Guts asks after a while, tilting his head to the side.

“I… I’ll be fine”, Casca replies, wiping away her cheek with one hand. She sat down beneath him, and leaned against his shoulder. She needs someone to be with her right now. Despite of her hatred for him leaving her and the hawks, he is the only one who is there for her. How come he’s the one popping up when she’s in her weakest? She briefly remembered the time they both fell a cliff… it was just like back then - But a groan from the black haired swordsman got her back to reality.

“Ow”, Guts exclaimed as her head hit the wound she inflicted on him just a few minutes ago. Guts winced in pain a little. She startled suddenly, as if she just remembered that. “Guts! We have to treat your wound!”

“Good, because I was about to bleed to death”, he frowned.

She gave him a look and paused for a second.

“What?” he mumbled with raising eyebrows.

The dark skinned female crossed her arms. “Stop with the exaggerations and take off your armor so I can treat you?”, she told him with a serious tone.

“Tch”, Guts muttered, “fine, boss.” She’s back in her element. What a quick recovery that was.

He started by opening up the buckles on his pauldrons and chest armor. Casca helped by putting the pieces of his armor aside. As she put down every part carefully and she remarked: “Your old armor was much simpler to take off”

“I guess so” , Guts replied. “I wanted something completely different this time, so it did its job.”

“I suppose you needed to redefine yourself” , Casca says, as she arranged the armor pieces. She was thinking how affected Guts was after they both heard Griffith talk to the Princess at Primerose Hall.

Guts looks at her surprised and paused for a moment. She kind of hit the nail on the head.

“Yeah.”, he says finally.

Only Guts’ shirt was left. He took it off and threw it aside, revealing a battle-worn and ripped body. He’s been fighting for a very long time, and he looks like it. Scars are all over it, laying over his tall and muscular built.

Casca blushes as she realized that. She never perceived him that way before; thinking he was just a mad dog who just fights and kills for the thrill.

“What's wrong?” Her train of thought was interrupted.

“It’s not the first time you’ve seen me like this.”

Casca shook her head. “It’s… nothing.”

“Let me take a look at this”, she said in an attempt steer the conversation into a different direction. “I hope it’s not a deep cut, or is it?”

“You kind of did cut deep, yeah” , Guts replied. Casca sighed softly.

“I’m sorry for this” , she apologized and proceeded to clean his stab wound with a piece of cloth.

“Oww oww!”, Guts suddenly exclaimed. Casca stops for a moment. She didn’t mean to hurt him.

Guts moaned in pain. “Ugh… No… I am sorry. For leaving.” 

She holds the cloth against the wound. “Please hold this for a second”, she says calmly. “To stop the bleeding”, she adds.

His hand strokes hers as he grabs it.

The touch didn’t seem to bother her.

This is weird.

This actually feels nice.

Guts looks up and notices a faint smile on Casca’s face.

And a little blush, too?

“Stand still, let me clean the blood that dropped down, too”

Guts is overwhelmed with feelings he didn’t know existed. What is this? She’s just cleaning his damn wound and yet he’s getting a weird sensation because of this. Is it the gentleness of her touch? Or is it the fact that she’s stopped being uptight, hiding who she really was? How could this be that she would grow fond of him like this? Or better, how could this be that he's grown fond of her like this?

Suddenly, Guts grabs her hand. Casca instantly stops what she was doing right now.

“W-What’s the matter?” , she asked him insecurely.

He led her hand from his sides, where his wound was, over his chest.

She could feel his heart beating. It was beating fast.

She looked up on him, and their glances meet. Briefly. 

Guts didn’t know what he felt or what to do with what he felt, but he wanted to let her know.

Guts did not hold eye contact for long and looked to the side, flustered.

The look in his eyes told her everything.

Casca’s cheeks turn deep-red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you find any grammar or spelling errors, let me know (my first language is not English and I am grateful for any help or corrections).


End file.
